The Captain and I
by LulayLullaby
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Caribbean. For example, a proclaimed witch falls out of the sky and is now Jack's cell mate. What's a pirate to do?
1. Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow

E doesn't own POTC so don't sue!

With that in mind, please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1688

In a city near the Caribbean, a tear was seen opening in midair. Out came a young girl, no older than fourteen. As the observers gawked, the girl dropped from the sky. Soon after the fall a small thud and groan was heard.

There was a small collective gasp heard from the group of townsfolk that had gathered. They had never seen such a sinful girl before! The girl looked as if she had cut off all her locks. It made the group think of a boy more than a girl, with that unruly mop of brown hair.

Then, there were the clothes. They were outrages! She dared to dress like a boy! She wore black-like pants with a bit of a flare. Her boots were the color of black with pink lining. The girl's upper body was covered with two shirts.

The first one was short sleeved and black with a pink question mark on the shirt and the second shirt that covered it was a light pink long sleeved shirt that had the common frilled cloth going around the neck down to the bottom of the shirt.

"Put her in a jail cell," someone screamed.

"You can't do that! She's only a girl!"

"She's obviously a witch," the person hissed between his teeth.

"Fine. Take her to the jail that's holding Jack Sparrow."

The first man that had spoken picked up the girl and dragged her non to gently to the jail house.

Jail House 

As you walked in you could see a man in a cell sitting while leaning against a wall. As another man dragged in the girl, the man in the cell shifted and slightly looked up.

"Looks like you have a new room mate Jack Sparrow," the man holding the girl mentioned.

"Ah, isn't that just lovely, but it's _Captain Jack Sparrow_. _Captain_. Now then, could I get some rum?"

"Do you have no shame?"

"Well-"

"Don't even answer," the man muttered under his breath.

He then proceeded to unlock the jail cell and with no pity threw the girl in with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Roughly 15 minutes later 

For the last fifteen minutes Jack (unsuccessfully as usual) had been trying to get the cat that held the keys to come to him. No wonder they got rid of that old dog because there was no way a cat this fickle was going to give him the keys to his freedom.

"Oh, come on you stupid cat. Come over here and I'll show you what pain is."

Jack was furious. He had never lost his cool over a common cat before. For heavensakes, he was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! Before he could rant anymore a groan came from his new little pretty boy, cell mate.

"Dang it. I hate it when that happens. Why, can't I just stay at one place for at least four years?"

At this, the self proclaimed pretty boy (as Jack liked to call her (snort) if only he knew 'he' was actually a she) sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"So, pretty boy finally decides to wake up," Jack drawled.

With that the girl arched one eyebrow and mumbled "Boy? Now that's a new one. Interesting..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, if you don't mind me asking where exactly are we?"

"So you don't know? How should I put this? Ah, yes. You've been arrested and pretty soon you'll be hanging in the gallows."

"What! For what! I haven't even done anything. Heck, I just woke up."

"Lucky for you, I have a plan."

"You do," she inquired.

"Yes, in fact I'm in middle of it. You see all I have to do is get that cat (points in the general direction the cat was) to come over here and give me the keys."

"And you've been doing this for how long?"

"Around twenty hours."

"Yeah, just to let you know, it isn't working."

"Well, if you have a better plan then go ahead pretty boy."

"Fine. I will."

As she said this she walked slowly, with a purpose, over to the barred door. Once she got to the door she kneeled down and stuck her hand out. She then preceded to rub her fingers together and make little clucking sounds.

"Come here little kitty. Yes, that's a good girl. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Good girl."

With that the cat took one more step and then it was within reach. The girl then carefully took the keys off the cat's neck.

"Ha! I got it!" She then tired and fumbled with different keys.

"Hey, mate. I'm Jack. Here, let me try those keys," Jack said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Of course the girl just continued ignoring him, that is until he kept waving his hand if front of her face...

"Ahem. Hello. Try that oblonie key thing."

"What? Oh. OK."

The only problem was that there was now a very clean hand covering hers and it defiantly wasn't Jack. So who's hand was it?


	2. The Peacock Man

**Chapter 2**

_**The Peacock Man**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, the more I think about it, I've had a pretty good day. I mean, I fell out of the sky, was graciously dubbed the "witch," and then I was thrown into the highest quality cell with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course Jack had a plan.

Oh, yes! It had been working splendidly, but to speed it up a little, I took over. I didn't want to be in this wonderful cell all day, now did I? The problem was that someone new had arrived when Jack and I were about to escape. Which all leads to the current dilemma. Who was it?

Yep, I glared with all my might at that fateful hand, but my glare of death just wasn't doing the trick.-sigh- And I had really been working on my glare.

My eyes slowly traveled up the said hand, and surprise, surprise it lead to an arm where my eyes rested on the man's face. Yep, our little intruder was defiantly a man. That much was obvious.

He really was an attractive man. Even though his clothes were a bit plain his cape and hat made up for it. The man's cape was a dull black color, but his hat was as vain as ever. It was a dark brown hat with a brightly colored peacock feather on it. Which at the moment was in his face.

The man kept blowing at the feather in hope that it would stop bothering him, but alas it kept falling right into his eye. It was quite funny, really. Who knew, she'd be able to see a hot guy acting so ridiculous?

"Nice hat, William," drawled Jack. "Mind getting one for your ol' pal?"

"I would, but I'm sure you'll just still steal one as soon as I turn my back," retorted The Peacock Man.

Jack scratched his dirty scalp saying,"Nye. I would _commandeer_ it. Not steal. And I thought you knew me so well, matte."

Oh, I bet that William Peacock Man really wanted to knock that smirk off of Jack. I know _I _would. Well, at least Jack knows this Peacock Man. Though I do hope he'll stop antagonizing the poor guy. If he doesn't, the Peacock may not help us escape. At least, I think that's what he's trying to do.

"Ummm...Hello, guys? Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we kind of need to get going," I remarked.

Startled their heads jerked toward me, and for the first time William Peacock acknowledged me. "You? Who are you? Do you two know each other?"

Being caught off guard by the question, I stuttered a bit and said," Ah...well, you see-"

"Ah! You see, this my new friend. Wonderful fellow, really," Jack said draping his arm across my shoulders,"Now if you could get us out of here, then that would be just fine."

Bewildered, I glanced at Jack and realized that he was winking at me. A blush slowly crept upon my face as I thought, why is he helping me get out? Oh, never mind. I don't have time for this.

I turned my attention back to the present and saw that William Peacock had already unlocked the cell door.

"Ready, pretty boy?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yeah."

And together, Jack and I walked out of the cell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone! It's E.

Sorry it took me forever to make the second chapter. For some reason today, I suddenly became inspired.

Well, everything is fine and good so PLEASE REVIEW!

-Thank You!-


End file.
